Magic Kingdom (New Jersey)
Lands *Main Street U.S.A. *Adventureland *Frontierland *Critter Country *Liberty Square *Fantasyland *Mickey's Toontown Fair *Storybook Circus *The Hundred Acre Wood *Tomorrowland Attractions Main Street U.S.A. Attractions *Walt Disney World Railroad *Main Street Vehicles *City Hall *Walt Disney: One Man's Dream *Town Square Theater *Harmony Barber Shop *Main Street Chamber of Commerce *Great Times with Walt Disney *Disney Fantastic Movies 3D *Soarin' Through the World of Disney *The Disney Legends *Mickey's Fantasmical World of Disney Fantasy, Dreams, and Adventure *New Jersey Screamin' Coaster *Journey into Disney's Movieland Entertainment *Dream Along with Mickey *Cinderella Castle Projection Show *World of Color Castle Show *World of Color Winter Dreams Castle Show during Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party *The Magic, The Memories, and You *Main Street Electrical Parade *Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade *Festival of Fantasy Parade (new version) *Disney's Good vs Evil Adventures Parade *Mickey's Boo to You Too Halloween Parade (new version) during Mickey's Not so Scary Halloween Party *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade (new version) during Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party *Circle of Dreams *Disney Live! Presents Disney on Parade *Wishes Fireworks Spectacular (new and extended version) Adventureland Attractions *Pirates of the Caribbean *Jungle Cruise *Enchanted Tiki Room *Swiss Family Treehouse *Jungle Expedition Jeep Ride *Aladdin's Oasis (Aladdin and Jasmine's Storytale Adventures) *The Legend of The Lion King (new version with new puppet versions of the characters from Disney's The Lion King and scenes that were never seen in the show and the extended version of Can You Feel the Love Tonight?) *Hyena Madness Coaster *Cannibal Pots *Elisa's Castle Tops *The Legend of The Lion King Ride *Tarzan and the Return of Sabor Coaster *Jungle Jeeps *Walt Disney World Railroad Frontierland Attractions *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Splash Mountain *Tom Sawyer Island *Frontierland Shooting Arcade *Country Bear Jamboree *Critter Nature Trail *Wild Wild West Dance Square *Pecos Bill's Showtime *Davy Crockett's Adventure Canoes *Humphrey the Bear's Bumper Boat Lake *Audobon J. Woodlore's Petting Zoo *Mark Twain Riverboat *Tiana's Showboat Jubilee *Disney's Great Western Country Hoedown *Geyser Mountain *Pocahontas' Indian Village *Pocahontas River Ride *Woody's Roundup Village *Woody's Roundup: The Live Show *Wild, Wild, Western Roundup *Legends of the Wild Wild West *Huck's Rafts *Home on the Range Runaway Mine Carts *Grizzly River Run *Big Grizzly Mountain Runaway Mine Cars *Geyser Gulch *Walt Disney World Railroad Critter Country Attractions *Beaver Brother's Explorer Canoes *Rackety's Rum Blast *Bambi's Great Adventure *Bambi's Meadow Playground *New Nature's Wonderland Ride *Walt Disney World Railroad Liberty Square Attractions *The Haunted Mansion *The Hall of Presidents *Lonesome Ghosts *The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Dark Ride *Frankenweenie Coaster *Mystery Tower *Liberty Belle Riverboat *Walt Disney World Railroad Fantasyland Attractions *Peter Pan's Flight (new version) *Prince Charming Regal Carousel *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (new version) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Enchanted Tales with Belle (new version) *Ariel's Grotto (new version) *Under the Sea-Journey of The Little Mermaid *Flounder's Flying Fish Coaster *Scuttle's Scooters *King Triton's Concert *Ariel's Playground *Mickey's Philharmagic (new version) *Mad Tea Party (new version) *It's a Small World *Black Cauldron River Adventure *Black Cauldron the Show *Fair Folk Flight *Flight of the Gwythaints Dueling Rollercoaster *Robin Hood's Tree Trunks *The Hunchback of Notre Dame: The Dark Ride *Festival of Fools *Quasimodo's Tower Drop *Clopin's Tale of the Bellringer *Beauty and the Beast the Dark Ride *Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage (moved in New Fantasyland) *Mrs. Potts' Dancing Cupboard *Tale as Old as Time *Beast's Castle Enchanted Tour *Maurice's Wooden Tea-Cups *Maurice's Flymachines *Maurice's Rickety Train *Gaston's Shooting Gallery *Dance Class with Cinderella *Dreams Come True with Cinderella *Cinderella Story *Jaq and Gus' Great Adventure *Cinderella's Pumpkin Carriage *Help Get Ready For a Surprise Birthday Party for Aurora *Sleeping Beauty: Once Upon a Dream Adventure *Prince Phillip's Regal Horse Parade Carousel *Flight of the Three Good Fairies *Escape from the Forbidden Mountains *Rooster's Legend of Nottingham *Voyage of The Little Mermaid (moved in New Fantasyland) *Shark Attack! Coaster *Sebastian's Jumpin' Jellyfish *Sebastian's Blowfish Balloon Race *Under the Sea *Ursula's Lair *Octopus Spin *Ursula's Poor Unfortunate Whirl *Alice's Wonderous Tale *Lost Boys Rollercoaster *Neverland Stories with Peter Pan *Captain Hook's Pirate Ship: The Jolly Roger *Little Buccaneers *Neverland Sea Battle *Flight to Neverland *Smee's Lagoon Boat Ride *Skull Rock Treasure Hunt *The Forest Chase *Curly's Treetop Railway *Slightly's Underground Coaster *Indian War Path *Tinker Bell's Pixie Dust Rush *The Pirate Fairy Ride *Tick-Tock Croc's Crazy Crocodile Train *Mermaids Undersea Adventure *Robin Hood's Arrow Battle *Prince John's Carriage *Neverland River Raft *Princess Fairytale Hall *Disney Princess Midway Mania *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Heigh Ho Dwarf Party *Snow White's Scary Adventures (new version) *Return of The Queen *Magic Mirror on the Wall *Snow White's Wishing Well *Villains' Lair *Castle Mystery Tour *Villains Tonight! (new version) *Pinocchio's Daring Journey (new version) *Geppetto's Puppet Show *Monstro's Revenge *Donkey Carousel *Pleasure Ferris Wheel *Pleasure Screamin' Coaster *Pleasure Bumper Cars *Theater del Stromboli *Alice in Wonderland *Alice's Curious Labyrinth (more advanced version) *Wonderland Flower Garden *Wonderland Tea Party Show *Bread-and Butterflies *A Tangled Journey *Rapunzel's Quest for Dreams *Maximus' Stable *Tangled: A Hairy Tale *Tangled Tale *I've Got a Dream Revue *Pascal's Hide and Seek *Flynn Rider's River Rescue *Rapunzel's Gold Lantern Viewing Boats *The Sword in the Stone: The Dark Ride *King Arthur's Royal Carousel *Merlin's Magical Room *Wizard's Duel Show *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride *Mr. Toad's Drive School *Ratty's Pond *The Curious Adventures of Mary Poppins *Mary Poppins' Jolly Holiday Horse Carousel Adventure *Mary Poppins' Flight *Cruella De Vil's Motor Car Mania *101 Dalmatians: Puppy Rescue *Great Mouse Adventure *London Vehicles *Pixie Hollow *Cheese's Magical Palooza *Pigeon Flight *Ladybug Flight *Flower Drop *Toad Swing *Tree Trunk *Fairy Go Round *Squirting Flower Garden *Rosetta's Flower Bounce *Pixie Hollow Pond *Disney Princess Fantasy Faire *Once Upon a Time Adventure with the Disney Princesses *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Sorcerer Mickey Mouse's Hat *Legends of Fantasyland *Storytelling Tree *Walt Disney World Railroad Mickey's Toontown Fair Attractions *Mickey's House and Meet Mickey *Minnie's House and Meet Minnie *Donald's Boat and Meet Donald *Donald's House *Daisy's House *Donald and Daisy's Imaginary Trip *Pluto's Doghouse *Goofy's House and Meet Goofy *The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacre Farm *Goofy's Toontown Airlines Coaster *Scrooge McDuck's House *Roger Rabbit's Toon Car Spin *Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Adventure *Chip and Dale's Treehouse *Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Park *Donald's Boats *Mickey's Car Drive *Motor Mania Ride *Pluto's Dog Coaster *Goofy's TV Adventure *Clarabelle's Clubhouse Mooo-iscal Show *Bonkers' Traffic Jam *Play it Safe with Bonkers *Toon Town Trolley Mayhem *Jessica Rabbit's Broadway Show *Baby Herman's Runaway Baby Buggies *Ben's Cab Whirl *Toontown Hotel *Ducksailors *Ducktales *Launchpad's Flight *House of Mouse: The Ride *Toontown Trolley *Ben's Cab Twirl *Jolly Trolley *Launchpad's Fly School Coaster *Steamboat Wharf *Mickey's Enchanted Slide Projector *Silly Symphony Swings *Trolley Troubles Coaster *Plane Crazy Coaster *Paint the World *Oswald's Movie Adventure *Steamboat Willie *Trolley Troubles *Toontown Trolley *Walt Disney World Railroad Storybook Circus Attractions *Dumbo the Flying Elephant (New Fantasyland version) *Dumbo's Big Top Indoor Playzone *Dumbo's Big Top *The Barnstormer featuring The Great Goofini *Pete's Silly Slideshow featuring Ringmaster Mickey Mouse, Minnie Magnifique, The Astounding Donaldo, Madame Daisy Fortuna, The Amazing, The Talented, The Totally Terrific Pluto the Circus Dog, Clown Horace Horsecollar, Tightrope Walker Clarabelle Cow, Ball Juggler Pete, Chipmunk Cartwheelers Chip and Dale, Rabbit Cannonball Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Circus Swimmer Professor Ludwig Von Drake, and The Great Goofini *The Mickey Mouse Circus Revue *Casey Jr. Circus Train *Casey Jr. Train Coaster *Circus Balloons *Circus Mania *Magical Storybook Circus Carousel *Storybookland Circus Boats *Rivers of Fantasia *Walt Disney World Railroad The Hundred Acre Wood Attractions *Pooh's Hunny Hunt *Pooh's Dizzy Hunny Pots *Pooh's Umbrella River *Winnie the Pooh: The Dark Ride *Hunny Pot Spin *Pooh's Thotful Spot *Pooh's House *Pooh's Hunny Coaster *Piglet's Dizzy Piglets *Piglet's Big Movie: The Dark Ride *Piglet's Piggiest Himalaya *Piglet's House *Tigger's Bouncy Place *Tigger's Treetop Bounce *Tigger's Bouncy Spot *Tigger's Bounciest Coaster *The Tigger Movie: The Dark Ride *Tigger's House *Tigger's Family Tree Carousel *Kanga and Roo's Daycare Center *Kanga and Roo's Kiddie Coaster *Kanga and Roo's House *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo: The Dark Ride *Pooh's Heffalump Movie: The Dark Ride *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie: The Dark Ride *Rabbit's Farm *Rabbit's Vegetable Roundabout Carousel *Rabbit's Super Carrot Shot *Rabbit's House *Owl's Flying Owls *Owl's Sky Screamer *Owl's Whirly Book *Owl's Treetop House *Eeyore's Flying Donkeys *Eeyore's Wind Chaser *Eeyore's Donkey Haus Funhouse *Eeyore's House *The Hunny Tree Play area *Flying Heffalumps *Heffabees *Umbrella River Raft *Winnie the Pooh and Friends Too! in the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum *Songs #Winnie the Pooh #Up, Down, and Touch the Ground #Rumbly in my Tumbly #My Tummy and Me #Little Black Rain Cloud #Mind over Matter #A Rather Blustery Day #The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers #Heffalumps and Woozles #The Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down #Hip Hip Pooh-Ray #Forever and Ever #The Floating Song #The Kangaroo Hop #Do the Roo #The One and Only One #Try a Little Something New/High and Low Medley #The Whoop de Dooper Loop de Looper Alley Ooper Bounce #Harvest What You Grow #Round my Family Tree #Adventure is a Wonderful Thing #How to Be a Tigger #Nothing is Too Good For a Friend #Wherever You Are #Everything is Right #My Song #Curtain Call (Winnie the Pooh Reprise) #So Long (exit music) *Walt Disney World Railroad Tomorrowland Attractions *Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin *Space Mountain *Astro Orbiter *Tomorrowland Indy Speedway *Carousel of Progress *Wreck it Ralph: Arcade Rescue *Wreck it Ralph Tower *Sugar Rush *Hero's Duty *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Stitch's Great Escape *WALL-E Adventure *Tron: Escape from the Grid *Stitch's Spaceship *U.F.O Spin *Walt Disney World Railroad Meet and Greet Characters Main Street U.S.A. The Dapper Dans Fire Chief Leo Roy E. Disney Marching Band Adventureland Aladdin Abu Genie Timon Rafiki Captain Jack Sparrow Barbossa Angelica Frontierland Brer Rabbit Brer Fox Brer Bear Big Al Wendell Shaker Liver Lips Woody Jessie Bullseye Riders in the Sky (Woody Paul, Too Slim, Joey, and Ranger Doug) Liberty Square Jack Skellington Sally George Washington Abraham Lincoln George Bush Barrack Obama Fantasyland Peter Pan Wendy Cinderella Snow White Aurora Ariel Belle Jasmine Pocahontas Mulan Tiana Rapunzel Merida Anna Elsa Pinocchio Geppetto Jiminy Cricket Jessica Cricket J. Thaddeus Toad Rat Mole Angus MacBadger Alice The Mad Hatter Tweedledee and Tweedledum The White Rabbit Mary Poppins Bert Tinker Bell Silvermist Fawn Iridessa Rosetta Periwinkle Vidia Mickey's Toontown Fair Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Pluto Goofy Roger Rabbit Clarabelle Cow Horace Horsecollar Chip and Dale Clarice Pete Scrooge McDuck Professor Ludwig Von Drake Storybook Circus Dumbo Timothy Q. Mouse Claude and Lolly the circus bears Dot the zebra Godfry the I can do it all on my own hippo Penny the ostrich The Hundred Acre Wood Pooh Piglet Tigger Kanga Roo Rabbit Owl Christopher Robin Darby Eeyore Tomorrowland Buzz Lightyear Mira Nova XR Booster Mike Sulley Boo Nemo Marlin Dory Crush Squirt Bruce Anchor Chum Restaurants Main Street U.S.A. *Casey's Corner *Crystal Palace *Main Street Bakery *Plaza Ice Cream Parlor *Plaza Restaurant *Tony's Town Square Restaurant Adventureland *Aloha Isle *Tortuga Tavern *Sunshine Tree Terrace *Skipper's Canteen Frontierland *Diamond Horseshoe *Golden Oak Outpost *Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn and Cafe *Westward Ho Critter Country *Hungry Bear Restaurant *Critter Country Fruit Cart *Harbour Galley Liberty Square *Columbia Harbour House *Liberty Tree Tavern *Sleepy Hollow Fantasyland *Be Our Guest Restaurant (new version with 4 rooms to eat in The Ballroom, Rose Gallery, Beast's Library, and the mysterious West Wing) *Gaston's Tavern *Cheshire Cafe *Cinderella's Royal Table *Friar's Nook *Pinocchio Village Haus *Prince Eric's Village Market *Storybook Treats Storybook Circus *Dumbo's Big Top Restaurant *Circus Food Place *Goofini's Outdoor Restaurant The Hundred Acre Wood *Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Restaurant *Piglet's Sweet Treats *Tigger's Wonderful Things Place *Kanga and Roo's Restaurant *Rabbit's Farm *Owl's Treetop Restaurant *Christopher Robin's Sweet Place *Eeyore's Cool Restaurant Tomorrowland *Auntie Gravity's Galactic Goodies *Cool Ship *Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe *The Lunching Pad at Rockettower Plaza *Tomorrowland Terrace Cafe Shops Main Street U.S.A. *20th Century Music Company *Candy Kitchen *Candy Palace *China Closet *Crystal Arts *Crystal Palace *Disney Clothiers, Ltd. *Disneyana *Disney Showcase *Emporium *Main Street Magic Shop *Main Street Pin Shop *New Century Jewelry *Newsstand *Penny Arcade *Silhouette Studio Adventureland *Agrabah Bazaar *Island Supply *Pirate's Bazaar Frontierland *Big Al's *Briar Patch *Frontier Trading Post *Prairie Outpost and Supply Critter Country *Professor Barnaby Owl's Photographic Art Studio Liberty Square *Heritage House *Liberty Square Portrait Gallery *Memento Mori *Ye Olde Christmas Shoppe Fantasyland *Bonjour! Village Gifts *Castle Couture *Fantasy Faire *Hundred Acre Goods *Seven Dwarfs' Mine *Sir Mickey's Mickey's Toontown Fair *Cornelius Coot's County Bounty *Mickey's Toontown Fair Souvenirs *Toontown Farmer's Market Storybook Circus *Big Top Souvenirs *Casey Jr. Railroad Mercantile The Hundred Acre Wood *Hundred Acre Goods *Pooh Corner Tomorrowland *Buzz's Star Command *Merchant of Venus *Mickey's StarTraders *Space Mountain Shop (Tomorrowland Power and Light) Events * Long Lost Friends Week in June and August * Mickey's Not-So Scary Halloween Party in September and October * Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party in November and December Trivia It will open on June 14th, 2016 All your favorite Disney characters will be there Background Information It's gonna be big It's gonna be fun It's gonna be awesome It's gonna be great Category:Theme Parks